xboxfandomcom-20200223-history
Yaris
|platforms= Xbox 360 (XBLA) |media= Download |requirements= |input= Gamepad }} Yaris was a free Toyota licensed racing advergame developed for the Xbox 360 via Xbox Live Arcade based on the automotive companies line of Yaris subcompact cars.[http://www.xbox.com/en-US/games/y/yarisxbloxlivearcade/default.htm Official Yaris Xbox.com page] The game was released on October 10, 2007, but was later delisted from the Xbox Live Marketplace in November 2008. Anyone that downloaded Yaris when it was still available was able to keep the game on their console's hard drive, earn achievements, and continue to play it while connected to Xbox Live (including online multiplayer).Yaris Yanked From Xbox Live? - Kotaku Australia Gameplay The game is a simplified futuristic combat racing game featuring three Yaris models, each with prehensile robotic gun called a "mechanosymbiont" emanating from the hood. The default color of the car is red. The available models include: *3-Door Liftback *4-Door Sedan *4-Door S Sedan Gameplay consists of racing through U-shaped tube racing tracks while picking up coins, similar to the 3D minigame called "Special Stages" in Sonic the Hedgehog 2. The tracks are populated by abstract enemies such as MP3 players, flaming wheels with deadly trails of fire, and odd motorcycle racers. The enemies can be attacked with the car's "mechanosymbiont" laser gun; some destroyed enemies release coins as well. The cars can be upgraded with collected coins, from improving the chassis or wheels, changing the color, increasing the weapon storage, or increasing the shield strength. The weapons that can be obtained include: *sawblade *gatling laser *rocket launcher *shotgun laser *gauss cannon Multiplayer The game features two player multiplayer, both on the same machine and on Xbox Live. The players can simultaneously help and hinder each other with various "auras" that occur when the cars are close to one another. Pressing each of the four controller buttons has a different effect: *'A': Regenerates both cars' shields *'X': Extra coins from enemies *'B': Drains the opponent's shields *'Y': Causes coins to emanate from the opponent Reception In the official Joystiq review Dan Dormer gave Yaris a scathing review, writing that "Yaris does nothing right, and everything wrong. Every element, from the graphics to the controls to the online play, is just busted. Even at the price of free, this lemon isn't fun or worth the sticker price".Joystiq review: Yaris (Xbox 360) The Videogametalk.com reviewer Mike Flacy wrote of Yaris "As the title is completely free, you should ask yourself different questions related to value. For instance, “Is the title worth the 17.5 seconds it will take to download it?” That’s a tough one. You could take out the trash in that amount of time, a much more rewarding task than playing Yaris."Video Game Talk review: Yaris ... You Get What You Pay For(Xbox 360) This sentiment of "not being worth the free price" was widely echoed across major video game review sites. Just one positive review came about from the game: Ars Technica, in their review titled "Yaris: the Xbox Live Arcade sleeper hit of the year" by Frank Caron wrote "It's simple, it's small, and it's fun. Go download it; I'm sure you'll be pleasantly surprised."Yaris: the Xbox Live Arcade sleeper hit of the year However the article included a subscript qualifying that other staff members of the site disagreed with Frank's assessment. See also * Dash of Destruction * PocketBike Racer References Category:Racing video games Category:Video Games Category:Xbox 360 games Category:Only on Xbox 360 Category:2008 Video Games Category:Exclusives Category:Xbox Live Arcade games